


oh my, well it's unfair (looking like that, make a gentleman stare)

by Kiseia



Series: titans gangbang verse [6]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Titans (Comics)
Genre: Begging, Cuckolding, Dirty Talk, Donna And Roy Are Both Tops And Their Sex Is Fantastic, Exhibitionism, F/M, Kissing, Multiple Orgasms, PIV Sex, Pet Names, Polyamory, Public Sex, Riding, Sort Of, Strength Kink, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, Wally and Jason appear in spirit, Woman on Top, as in they spend basically the whole fic talking about them, mentioned JayRoy, okay onto the Sin Tags, the titans polycule happening in the background, they're on a roof, while Wally and Jason are banging but they do talk about them while they're also banging so, while they're banging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 07:22:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21799489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiseia/pseuds/Kiseia
Summary: "Roy," she says, and her tone is chastising but there's still an undercurrent of amusement running through it, "you're being a creep.""I'm not," he insists. "It's surveillance.""Surveillance," she repeats. "You know you're doing a terrible job, right? You shouldn't be watchingthem.""But they look sogood,"he protests, and his breath catches when her hand grazes the front of his pants.--Roy didn't mean to linger, but he just... needs to make sure that Jason and Wally are both okay. In general, and with each other.He will admit though, that maybe, possibly, he might've gotten a little sidetracked.
Relationships: Jason Todd/Wally West, Roy Harper/Donna Troy
Series: titans gangbang verse [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569364
Comments: 9
Kudos: 123





	oh my, well it's unfair (looking like that, make a gentleman stare)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xavierurban](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xavierurban/gifts).

> this is not what I meant to write as the next part to this series
> 
> (takes place concurrent to the last fic)

"So," Donna says, lighting down beside him on the roof. "Mission successful?"

Roy lowers the scope that he's watching from. "Yeah," he says. "Yeah, that's…" he ducks his head, rubbing the back of his neck. "Thanks, Donna."

"Anytime." She leans against his shoulder and gives him a soft smile that immediately turns more mischievous. "So what are you doing still watching, then?"

The flush on his cheeks darken, spread down to his neck and ears, but he just snorts and hands her the scope. "See for yourself."

She peers through the window, past the thin gap of the blinds tilted at just the right angle to let them see into Wally's room from this specific vantage point and gives a low whistle. "Wow," she says. "They're really going at it, huh?"

"Yeah," Roy says with a small laugh. "You should've – God, Donna, you should've seen them, they were—"

There's a small hitch in his breath. Donna hands the scope back to him, grazing her finger over his cheek and the skin shivers beneath it, an involuntary reaction to the light, almost ticklish touch. "You're not jealous?" she asks, and Roy gives her a look like she's crazy.

"Come on, Don," he says. "Do you even _know_ me? When have I ever gotten jealous?"

"You like to share," Donna tells him. "That doesn't mean you can't get jealous." She nudges him with her hip. "That doesn't mean you can't be worried."

And Roy wants to brush it off, wants to roll his eyes and tell her that it's no big deal, really, but she's looking at him with those light blue eyes that always feel like wrapping himself in a warm blanket. Always feels like coming home, and he sag as he leans into her arm.

"Fuck, just _look_ at them." He gestures to the window, raising the scope to his eyes again. "They're…" Not perfect, not really, because who _is,_ but the way they fit against each other, the way they complement each other is just –

And it's not about Roy. It's not about whether he's good, whether he's _enough,_ but it's still – and half of him is relieved. Most of him is glad that Jason and Wally have both found each other, but there's still a voice in the back of his mind saying _and now they don't need you anymore._

It's not jealousy. Not really. He just wishes he could be _more._

Donna's hand slides down to his waist, squeezing him in comfort. "You know," she muses, "I'm sort of surprised they get along so well."

"Yeah?" he asks, sounding just a bit distracted because – he can't really tell through the blinds, but it looks like Jason's saying something, and he doesn't need to be there to hear the pleas that must be falling out of his mouth.

"You know Wally," Donna continues, plastering up against his back. "He can never let anything go, and Jason… you've been good for him, Roy."

"Uh-huh," he says, and there's something to be said to that, except he can't really focus because Wally is flipping Jason over and – Jesus Christ. There's this one pesky blind in the way, and maybe if he moves –

Donna moves her hand up to his wrist and lowers the scope from his eyes. "Roy," she says, and her tone is chastising but there's still an undercurrent of amusement running through it, "you're being a creep."

"I'm not," he insists. "Wally didn't close the blinds."

"He's distracted," Donna murmurs, leaning down and resting her head on his shoulder. Her dark hair falls around them like a dark curtain, grazing his arm like soft silk.

"Exactly!" he exclaims. "He's distracted! I'm just, you know. Watching out for him. And Jason. Both of them. It's surveillance."

Donna grabs his chin and turns his head to face her so that he can see the unimpressed expression she's wearing. "Surveillance," she repeats, and shakes her head. "You know you're doing a terrible job, right? You shouldn't be watching _them."_

"But they look so _good,"_ he protests, and then his breath catches when her hand grazes the front of his pants.

"I can tell," she murmurs, dropping her voice, and Roy trembles when she cups him, grabbing her arm for balance, and – they're on a _roof_ right now, far enough from the edge that people down on the street probably won't be able to see them, but Wally's apartment is taller and the windows above glint in the fading sunlight.

"Donna," he says, and stutters out a soft breath when her hand cups and squeezes, deceptively slim and slender between his legs.

"Let me?" she asks, coy and playful as she grabs the scope out of his hand, and Roy huffs out a laugh, tilting his head back against her shoulder.

"Hypocrite," he mutters, and she kisses his cheek.

"Nobody's perfect," she says, raising it to her eyes, and he can _feel_ her exhale. "Oh, Roy," she says, "he takes it so well."

"Yeah," he gasps. "Fuck. You know – Jason was _begging_ to see Wally again, to—"

"To what, Roy?" she asks, infinitely patient as she kisses behind his ear. "Come on. Tell me."

"—let him use him," Roy finishes, and the hand between his legs squeezes tighter. "Fuck, Donna, you really – you need to see them someday, it's." His chest trembles with his exhale. "You ever see Wally just. Fuck. Ever _hear_ him and – his fucking _mouth,_ Donna, Jesus."

"He always did like talking," Donna concurs, and Roy laughs, a harsh, ragged sound as his hands drop to fumble with the button and zipper.

"Not like this," he tell her. "You haven't – haven't heard him like this." He pulls his zipper down, grabbing her hand and shoving it against his boxers. "He. He sounded like, fuck," he breaths, arching against her palm.

She hums, gripping him tighter before sliding her hand in through the slit of his boxers. "He sounded like you," she surmises, and he groans, bucking against her hand.

"Yeah," he says. "Yeah, he – God, I was losing my damn _mind."_

"You're losing your mind now," she tells him, stroking him once before pulling away, and Roy bites his tongue against the whimper that wants to escape. And then she's pulling him back further on the roof, pushing him down in the shadow of a vent and hovering above him, straddling him with her long legs. "Tell me," she says, and her eyes are so, so blue, bright against the fading sky as she pulls his pants down, exposing his cock to the cool air. And Roy just stares as she fishes a condom out of his pocket and rolls it over him before pushing up her skirts and pulling down her tights, too, to have them tangle at her knees. "Tell me, Roy. Tell me what he said."

It's always driven him crazy, the way she says his name. Cradling it in her mouth the same way someone says _baby,_ or _sweetheart,_ and Roy grabs her hips to help her balance as she rubs herself over him. "Are you," he starts, and he doesn't know how he must look as he stares up at her – desperate and wide-eyed and already so, so turned on. "Should I…" He sneaks one hand up her thigh, rubbing between her legs and frowning when she grabs it and puts it back on her hip. "Donna," he starts, because she's not that wet right now and he doesn't want to hurt her.

She grabs his cock, rubbing the tip over her folds and shooting him a smirk that makes his blood boil. "Roy," she says, "I want you to use your words."

And God, he loves her, he _loves_ her, he loves how she's so direct and how she just _takes_ what she wants. "He was… fuck, Donna, he was fucking Jason and he had him so wet. We didn't need lube when we passed him around," and Donna's breath hitches, so he presses on, "yeah, that was – Wally. That was Wally's idea. You know what he said?" He licks his lips. "He asked Dick, first. Asked him if he wanted a turn when he was done, because – because Jason can take it, and Jason looks so nice when he's being split open. Oh fuck, darling," he hitches her skirt up higher, watching her as she rubs her clit against him.

"Fuck, and he's _right,_ you know?" And actually, Roy's not too sure if she _does_ know. He knows that Jason went off for some time with Donna and Kyle, but apparently whatever they did fixed some catastrophe that the rest of the world doesn't even remember, and the three of them don't tend to talk much about their trip. But that's not the point here, the point is – "He _loves_ it, Donna, loves it so much. Fuck, he probably would've started begging if – God—"

"Don't stop," she tells him, eyes fluttering shut as she presses the tip of his cock into her before pulling it back out, and Roy groans, tilting his head back and knocking it against the rough plaster of the roof.

"Would've started begging if he could. But he – but Wally had his hand around his throat and – _fuck—"_ he chokes as she sinks down again, down, down, not _enough,_ and this time there's a thin trail connecting his cock to her cunt when she pulls back up. "I didn't hear him come, I couldn't – Dick was in the way, but I just. I just felt it, and I looked up, and Wally was just choking him, and the look on his _face,_ Don, the look on both their faces, it was." He gasps, hips twitching up when she suddenly lets go and balances over him with one arm, sliding one hand between her legs and plunging two fingers into her cunt, and fuck he can't, he can't just –

He bats her hand away, sliding his fingers in instead, and she groans, rocking against him. "Roy," she says, and he surges up and kisses her, driving into her with tongue and teeth and she gives back as good as she gets, grabbing his neck and pulling him closer. God, she's _pulsing_ around his fingers, growing wetter and expanding to make room for his cock, and he growls, tilting his palm to rub against her clit and rocking in a way that has her pushing back against his hand like she wants to ride his fingers, like she can come from just this alone.

"He called him a slut, Donna," he whispers against her mouth, still rubbing her with his fingers – not really fucking so much as stroking, and she's so wet, so soft, so _ready._ "Called him a pretty little cockslut and told him that maybe one day Dick and I can fuck him at the same time while Wally takes his mouth, and – remember when we did that with you? God, you were so tight, sweetheart, you were so fucking tight. Wish I could've felt your cunt, too. You going to let us do that again someday, darling?" He teases a third finger in, feeling her clench around him. "We can have Jason in it, too. Have him fuck you, or just watch. I bet it'll drive him _crazy_ seeing you riding two cocks."

"God," she breathes, "Roy, fuck me, fuck me, come _on,"_ and she pulls his fingers out and sinks down on him with a high-pitched moan that sounds like it was punched out of her. He swears, rocking against her, and he has to lean up, has to kiss her again and lick into her slack mouth that's dropping open in pleasure.

"Fuck," he growls, and she digs her nails into his chest and rocks – strong thighs pushing his hips down, and he gathers her skirt up for her again, bunching it out the way with one hand. Stretching it, probably ruining it in some way, but if she cared she wouldn't have worn it today to see him. She _knows_ how rough Roy can get, and that's not even counting _her._ Donna's destroyed countless clothes by ripping them apart when she gets frustrated at them being in her way.

For someone who likes to tease so much, Donna's pretty impatient herself when she gets in the act – riding him with brutal hard efficiency that has his mind going blank, has him babbling how she's tight, so tight, and fuck it feels so good. So good when she clenches around him, so good when she holds his hips down and doesn't let him _move,_ and _God_ she's so strong. God, and he can't move because he's scared that she'll _break_ him, her body all made of steel bars holding him however he wants, and shit –

He thinks of Jason held down like he is. Thinks of the way Jason looks at him when Roy drags his hips down the bed and flips him over before sliding back into him, the way his eyes go all big and huge. And when it comes down to pure, brute strength, Jason is stronger than he is, but Roy is strong _enough_ to still haul him around if he doesn't fight back. And he doesn't, but Donna doesn't _need_ that. Donna can just pick him up and hold him in the air and use him however he wants and he won't be able to do a fucking thing about it, just like Kori did that one time, and _shit._

God. _God._ He doesn't know why it gets him so hot to see Jason being used by others – to see Jason being appreciated the way he _should_ be, those big, wide eyes blowing out all big and desperate while looking at another face. And he thinks of what Jason and Wally are doing right now, wonders if Jason is crying yet, and shit – if Jason can see the way he and Donna are fucking now, will he beg him, too? Beg Roy to lend him to her as well, to let her _break_ him and put him back together, and he groans, biting on his tongue and trying to stave off his impeding orgasm. "Donna," he says. "Donna, please tell me you're close, please say you're about to come, please, please, God, _Donna—"_

"Roy!" She clenches around him and Roy whines, squirming a hand between them to rub at her clit while he fucks into her, hard and just on the verge of too slow for him. Just the way she likes, letting her feel the drag of his cock sliding through her cunt, sliding through her damp walls that are squeezing around him. She's close, she's so close, he just wants her to come already, wants to see the face she makes and hear the way she sounds.

Her hips tremble, legs shaking on either side of him, and then she's coming, squeezing him so fucking _tight_ that for a second he can't even move, and as soon as he can he's slamming into her, still pressing his finger into her clit. And if he times this right – if he gets the angle right – Roy grits his teeth, telling himself not yet, not yet, as she gasps and tilts her hip to help him, so good, she's so good, and then she's letting out these breathy moans and collapsing on top of him. Thighs shaking, back twitching, hips moving in these small helpless circles, and it's so _hot_ how her orgasms work through her whole body. And fuck, he can't help himself when he slams into her again, when he grabs her hips and finally starts pounding into her the way he's wanted to since she first pushed him down and straddled him.

And then he's coming with a groan, dragging her down and sheathing himself in her tight little cunt, and she grabs his chin and kisses him in a display of casual strength that has him punching his hips up and shaking as he squeezes one last spurt from his spent cock. And then he's gasping, falling back down to the ceiling, and she cradles his head before he accidentally hurts himself slamming it back against the hard plaster.

Maybe they shouldn't have done this here. There's dirt and dust digging into the back of his neck, scraping down the bare skin of his arms, and his back feels like one big bruise. He winces when he tries shifting his hips, and Donna kisses down his jaw, leaving a hickey there right where it meets his neck.

"Possessive," he mumbles, and she pulls back with a smile.

"Am not," she says in her low, syrupy voice, dragging her nail over the bruise. "But I do like to brag sometimes."

"Is that what I am?" Roy asks, huffing out a laugh. "An accomplishment?"

"Exactly." She pulls herself away, pushes herself up, and Roy shudders when he slips out of her. Watches as she pulls her tights and her panties up and smooths down her skirt, and huh, it actually doesn't look like it's been that ruined. "Are you just going to stay there?" she asks, looking back at him and quirking her brow.

Roy shuffles his feet and winces. "Just a moment," he grunts, shifting to see where it hurts less before sliding off the condom and pulling up his pants before slowly pushing himself to sit. "Ow. Remind me not to do that again."

"Sorry," Donna says, and she does look genuinely apologetic as she holds out a hand and helps him back onto his feet. Roy catches that twinkle in her eye before she tugs on his arm and makes him stumble into her.

"Oh, dear," she says, her voice all full of faux concern. "It looks like you've stumbled. Right into my arms."

"Oh my god," Roy says, burying his face in her shoulder. He's going to blame the post-orgasm endorphins for the way he starts laughing. "That's – why, Donna. _Why?"_

"I'm worried about you!" she says, hefting him up in a bridal carry, and he curls into her body as she takes to the air. "You're not steady on your feet. It looks like I have no choice but to carry you."

"I can't believe this," he says. "You're not allowed to judge any of Dick's puns ever again."

She laughs, bright and lively, and Roy settles into her arms as they drift through the air, pausing to peek in through Wally's window. And God, he and Jason seem to be so entrenched in each other that they don't even _notice,_ and yeah, they're both still going strong.

"See what I mean?" Roy mumbles, his spent cock trying to twitch as Donna lifts him away. "They're both useless right now."

Donna gives him a considering look. "Maybe," she says slowly, "you do have a point."

"Yeah?" he asks, immediately brightening up. "I mean, yes, of course I do. I can't believe you ever doubted me, Donna." He screws his face up in a caricature of false offense. "I thought we had something _special."_

"Don't push it, Harper," she warns, letting him roll in her arms, and Roy yelps, clinging to her shoulder.

"Okay!" he says. "Okay, no teasing the scary lady that's carrying me, got it."

"So you _can_ learn," she says, and Roy scowls into her neck.

"Hey," he says as she touches down on the same roof. "Uh, if we do that again, can we try not doing it on the roof this time?"

She hums, and then she takes to the air again, shifting Roy so that he's sitting on her spread legs. "How's this?" she asks, all faux innocence like she doesn't _know_ what this does to him.

"Yeah," he says, mouth dry. "Yeah, this works."

"Good." And she leans in to kiss him, warm and familiar, holding him like she's promising that she'll never let him fall.


End file.
